User talk:Sims2Player
! |image = Learned to Talk from -Sim-.png |type = info }} Welcome to the wiki Sims2Player! Hey Sims2Player! I'm really happy to have you here, and I look forward to contributing with you! Tyuiop27 (talk) 15:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Your nomination for Moderator rights Hey Sims2Player, I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to approve your request for moderator rights. I do feel that you should become more experienced before you consider applying for Assistant or Administrators. But other than that, there are no pressing issues here. As a moderator, you are now allowed to use level 1, 2, and 3 warnings via the template. For more information, check the template documentation. The difference between regular users and moderators, is that moderators have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the Forums. They can remove and restore threads and replies from any user. They can also close and reopen threads. In the Forums specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Once again, congratulations, and good luck with your new tools! :) -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 00:27, May 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: ILS19 Information I've already taken care of that IP address. But I think it's best that you don't continue informing me of this user or any of his potential IP addresses. At least not where it can be seen by other users, such as the user who is the subject of this information. See wikipedia:WP:DENY). I am aware that has already presented this page to you. But your message that you left on my talk page, gave me the impression that it would be a good idea to re-read that page that Wogan showed you. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:39, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'm just trying to help! Okay sure I understand. And I'm not angry. Sims2Player (talk) 05:41, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I am aware of that. In-fact when I was less experienced, administrators on the Sims wiki advised me not to partake in these actions. And I thought you might have needed a reminder, yourself. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:47, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Your nomination for Assistant rights Hey Sims2Player, I just wanted to let you know that your request for assistant rights has been approved. You'd probably still need to learn a lot of ropes before you'd be ready for admin rights here, or rollback and chat moderator rights on the Sims wiki, but otherwise I don't see any reasons why you can't be an assistant here. Assistants have the ability to "lock" and "unlock" pages from editing, or limit editing of pages to registered users only. Assistants also have the ability to revert edits made by the last contributor in one click (although they should only ever use this tool for vandalism). All good faith edits should still be undone using the undo button. Assistants can also re-name pages without leaving re-directs, and they can also re-name images. They still need to be careful when doing this, as it can result in unwanted red links unless all the links pointing towards that page/image are re-named. Because Assistants don't have Moderator status by default, I have kept your Moderator flags in place. Once again, congratulations, and good luck with your new tools! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:16, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Nomination for Chat Moderator Hey I noticed that you don't have Chat Moderator rights on this wiki. So I decided to nominate you for chat moderator rights. Please go to the Requests for Chat Moderator page and state whether or not you wish to accept the nomination. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please let me know. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:23, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Your nomination has been approved. Congratulations, and good luck with your new tools! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:36, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Your warning to Felix Cyher As far as I can see, Felix's edit on the user blocking page meant no harm at all. I can understand if you thought that his contributions were necessary and better without. But I feel that a standardised warning message, like the one you left on his talk page, subtly discourages him to make any more edits. Even if you think that his edit shouldn't have been made, it doesn't warrant a warning at all. A friendly hand written message would suffice. However I do think that if he attempted to re-add that same edit a third time or more, then a warning might be of relevance. But I don't think even that warning would be needed in that case. I might consider creating some more types of warning messages so that there will be a warning message that would be consistent with his actions. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 09:22, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, he did it 2 times, even if his first edit was reverted. But I'm too strict. Sorry man, it wasn't my meaning to harm him. And if he is feeling harmed. I'm excusing to him. [[User:Sims2Player|'Sims']] [[User:Sims2Player|'Player']] (talk) ( ) 09:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Nomination for administrator You have been nominated for administrator rights on C.Syde's Wiki. Please visit the Requests for administrator-ship page and respond to the nomination, either by accepting or declining it. Thank you! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:02, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :Your nomination for administrator rights was successful. Congratulations! :D Because you are now an administrator, you have now lost your moderator, chat moderator and assistant flags, because as an administrator, you will no longer need them. Once again, congratulations, and good luck with your new tools! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE:Can we come on chat? I am on chat right now but will only be on for a few Ilovemondler (talk) 16:50, August 23, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sapphire Moondust If you want her to become a moderator, you could always nominate her yourself, and then if she accepts the nomination, then either you or myself could approve of it. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:38, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Blocking users Just a note: If a user is an obvious sock-puppet of a user that is currently blocked, I mean a really obvious sock-puppet, then you don't need permission to block them. Or if you are unsure about whether a certain user is a sock-puppet of another user, then you can always start a discussion about their behaviours, on this page here. Hope this helps! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message You might want to to wikia staff. If it really bothers you, then they might consider accepting your request to stop this user from attempting to contact you. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:39, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Comment I don't really know what to say about it to be honest. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:16, October 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: A question that is burning my mind I wouldn't say so, because Sapphire hasn't explicitly stated that she won't be coming back, that I'm aware of. Indeed it seems unlikely that she'll be coming back, given her response to the messages you left her asking her why she'd stopped editing. As far as I can see, a user on this wiki should only ever have their rights revoked if: # Their account is globally disabled. # Their account becomes globally blocked. # They start trolling or vandalising pages. # They ignore a formal warning telling them they'll be demoted and/or blocked if they don't stop editing in bad faith, and start contributing in good faith again. This is exactly what I did with EPICSIMSPLAYER when ILS19 was using her account. # They use a second account on this wiki and pretend they're a different user so that they can support their first account. This basically falls under sock-puppetry so they wouldn't be able to get away with this anyone discovered that they were the same person anyway. # They explicitly ask for their rights to be revoked, which is what K6ka did here. I have removed Sapphire's name from the list of moderators, chat moderators, and roll-backers, due to the lack of evidence suggesting that she may return. But I don't think she should be demoted for reasons stated above. And I don't think she should be listed as inactive, or retired. :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:43, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas, Sims2Player. I hope you have had a great year. All the best for 2018! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:33, December 27, 2017 (UTC) RE: Happy new year! Thanks. And you too! :D Also congratulations on making your 90th edit to this wiki! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:38, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~ Mihai Gradin 22:18, December 31, 2017 (UTC)